Synyster
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members Summary Synyster was born in 16 BBY in the slums of Coruscant with the name of Aeneas, he dropped this later and was known as Helikaon. He was raised as a ganger and was one of the most respected and feared Gang Lords on the Imperial Capital. In 3 BBY Synyster was drafted into the Imperial Army. He later rose to become one of the Red Guards of the Emperor. Later discovering he was Force sensitive he was trained by Darth Vader. With the death of the Emperor, Synyster was free, he hijacked a frigate and ordered the Captain to fly into the Unknown Regions. When he returned to the galaxy Synyster was clad in robes of darkness and became one of the Sith. Rising through the ranks Synyster is now a member of the Sith Council and one of the most powerful Sith Warlords. Early years Crime Lord Aeneas was born in the slums of Coruscant, his mother died in childbirth and his father was a high ranking Imperial Noble who cut all ties to his son. Aeneas was found by the gang warlord Odysseus who raised th boy as his own. In his teen years Aeneas learned how to fight and how to kill. Aeneas surrounded himself with allies and restructured his fathers gang to create unbreakable bonds of loyalty and honor. Odysseus was killed in a gang war between the Imperial Security Force and three other gangs, Aeneas was elected to become the leader and Aeneas eventually destroyed the criminal underworld of Coruscant. Driven by hate and anger Aeneas led an uprising into the Imperial Center, though his forced were elite and powerful, they were outmatched by the Stormtroopers. The final battle was between Aeneas's forces, led by Aeneas and the Imperial Royal Guards, led by a monstrous warrior clad in black amour and wielding a blade of red flame. The Empire Aeneas was captured by the Black Warrior and placed in prison. He was given a choice: a life in prison for crimes of Murder, or ten years of service in the Imperial Army. Aeneas chose the latter. He was placed in the 501st Stormtrooper legion and served faithfully and was soon a Staff Sergeant. Aeneas was later taken from the garrison to the Imperial Centre where he was told he would become one of the Red Guard of the Empire. He was found to be Force sensitive and was trained by the Black Warrior, who was in truth Darth Vader. After a year of training and four of probation Aeneas was given the red armor and a Force pike. He was stationed inside the Throne room itself and from behind the scenes protected the Emperor and Darth Vader. AWOL With the death of Darth Sidious and the fall of the Empire the Imperial Army was in tatters, Aeneas took his chance and hijacked a frigate. He forced the Captain to jump to the Unknown Regions. The Captain did so, but soon jettisoned the craft with the crew. Aeneas was alone on the ship. Fortunately he found that the Force was directing the ship, it crashed into the planet of Lehon. Tyrani Delirious with pain and fuelled by anger Aeneas wandered into the Temple of the Ancients, finding the remains of the Holocron of Revan, Aeneas repaired and activated it, though the majority of the knowledge granted to Darth Bane, the Holocron ganted him a brief message from Revan to Aeneas: "The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on fighting and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are limited in what they accomplish.". He took this to heart, stripping himself of his birth name and his heritage, he forged a bond to the Force. It spoke to him in brief messages and visions. It showed him a grand war between the Sith and the Jedi, it showed him fighting on several worlds, it showed him his death and told him how to find the Sith. It also gave him his first Sith name: Darth Tyrani. The Search for the Sith Tyrani found a battered shuttle with hyperdive in the southern hemisphere of Lehon, using his mechanical skills he repaired the ship and flew from the jungle world. He visited many worlds and eventually found what he was looking for. Ni'novia was open before him. The Ni'novian Sith Synyster found the Sith on the world of Ni'novia, he was apprenticed to the Sith, Lady Bastilla. After a brief apprenticeship Synyster was promoted to the position of Acolyte. After a while he became a Sith Master and trained numerous Sith. Synyster was later promoted to the position of Sith Lord and eventually was chosen to become a Council Member. After a long record of service on the Sith Council, he was defeated in a duel on Borleias and captured. Since that time, rather than face justice at the hands of the Jedi, Synyster committed suicide. Appearance Synyster is a tall and bald, muscular Human. He wears burnished bronze Mandalorian Neo Crusader armor (found on the world of Lehon), often covered by long and a long and flowing black tabard and dark red kama. At his side Synsyter has two electrum lightsabers, a bronze blade and a red blade. The bronze has a hilt of black and inlaid gold and the red has a hilt of dark red inlaid with gold. He also has a Sith War Glaive. Powers and Ability Synyster is as adept in the Force as he is with his lightsabers. As a Sith Lord he had learned many techniques in the Force throughout the years, yet foremost he has learned how to manipulate the environment with the Force. He also has ability with energy, foremost heat. He can cast multiple Force Lightning and Force Storm. He however is lacking in the more subtle nature of the Force, mainly assassination techniques and healing with the Force, due to his nature and position Synyster has become a powerful wielder of tactics and political intrigue, when not in battle Synyster is a powerful force in the Sith organization, used as a threat against those who would defy the will of the Sith. While not politically flexible and patient, Synyster is a warrior at heart and is totally devoted to the cause of the Sith. Synyster speaks multiple languages: Basic, Sith, Ettian, Aurebesh, Faeorin, Muun, Kel Dor and Cheunh . He can understand (but not speak) Shyriiwook and Droidspeak. Out of character information *Synyster is a simple manipulation of the word "Sinister" *Tyrani was inspired by Darth Traya and was a simple manipulation of the word "Tyranny" *The roleplayer of Synyster currently uses the character "Darth Acheron" and "Seren Rawne" *The inspiration for the Tyrani/Synyster character came from the character Helikaon from the Troy series and aspects of Darth Revan (polygot, military commander, mechanical abilities)